It's started
by tlokatlabstwxaas
Summary: Starting in episode 6 right before korra kissed mako. I own nothing.
1. Blood

It was a chilly evening. The wind was howling, the water rushing, and the crickets chirping. Korra was standing at the edge of the water, depressed. Mako had just rejected her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Mako said as he stared walking towards her.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now." She retaliated.

"Well then you can just listen." He commented. "Look, I'm sorry."

She definitely was not expecting that.

"I really, really think your annoying, arrogant, and…"

"You really are bad at apologizes aren't you." Korra said annoyed.

"What I mean is as much as you piss me off, I really like you, a lot."

She turned around, shocked at what she just heard. Mako likes her. Crap, he's dating Asami though.

"Your dating Asami so what you just said has absolutely so value right now.

She brushed right passed him and as soon as he blinked she was gone. The only thing that was left from where she stood was a few drops of blood. He looked down into the water. It was red.

"_Oh no" _ He thought


	2. I'm fine

The last thing Korra saw was Mako's red eyes. The all she could see was red. At first she thought that his eyes had sucked her in but it turns out that she hit her head when she was pulled into the water. She was still being pulled through the water and she could hear muffled cries of her name. Soon she was on the deck of air Bender Island bleeding badly. Tarrlok had actually pulled her there. How did he know she was there?

Tenzin rushed over. "Korra, Korra are you okay? Tarrlok you could've killed her."

Tarrlok came over and bended the blood away. As it turns out Katara had taught him how to blood bend. He went inside and came back out with a bowl and some water. He set it down right next to her and she knew what to do. She bended the water from the bowl carful not to loose anymore blood because she was already dizzy. She broght the water to the cut right above her right eye and healed it.

"Oh thank god mother taught you that." Tenzin said. "Are you okay."

"Yeah I'm good. I hit my head on the dock when I was talking to Mako and…Oh crap Mako, he must be so worried and, and…" she babbled sniffley.

"Korra, Korra it's okay." Tenzin said quietly. "You need to rest."

"But I need to tell, Mako I'm okay."

"She's right." Tarrlok said. "She can rest anytime, her friend is probably worried sick."

Just then Janorra and Ikkie walked out with pale faces.

"Oh my god, Korra are you okay?" Janorra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a little scraped up."

"Good" Ikkie said relieved.

"Yeah, but now I have to go talk to Mako."

"Awwwwww how sweet!" Janorra and Ikkie said at the same time.

"It's not like that, he's just worried about me." Korra said standing up.

"Be home quickly, please" Tenzin said

"Okay." Korra said. She jumped back in the water and started swimming. As soon as she started hearing Mako screaming her name and crying her heart broke. As she raised her head from the water and saw Mako's face she was glad that her face was soaked from the water so he couldn't tell she had been crying.

"Oh my god, Korra. I thought you were dead." He said so relieved as he started helping her out of the water and hugged her so tightly she turned blue. As soon as he let her go eh just saw her smile and say something but he was too much on cloud nine to even hear it.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"I said, I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow." She stated

"Oh" he said disappointed. "But can you tell me what happened first.

"Tarrlok tried to get me to come back to the island so he bended the water to get me and I hit my head on the dock. I'm okay though." She kissed his cheek and said goodbye before diving back into the water.


	3. Training

Tenzin soon saw Korra coming back to shore and felt relieved that she had decided to come back instead of defying him like usual. Tarrlok had left before Korra got back.

"Good your back. Come, you must rest." Tenzin said.

"Did you ask him out, did he say yes, did you kiss…" Ikkie said quickly in one breath.

"Ikkie stop patronizing Korra. Go to bed" Pema said as she walked out."

"But…" Ikkie begged.

"Now." She demanded as she pointed to the house. "You to Janorra."

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"Come on Korra, I'll take you to bed." Pema said.

"Okay." Korra said getting up.

As soon as she fell to her bed she was asleep. It had been a long night. Being rejected and being liked, all the blood she lost and Mako thinking she died.

When she woke up the first thing she felt was something tickling her nose. Then to her surprise she saw Pabu. She opened her eyes completely and saw Bolin and Mako standing in her doorway.

"Oh god, Korra. Mako told me what happened, are you okay." Bolin asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra said getting out of bed.

Pabu jumped off the bed and onto Korra's shoulder making her jump a little startled.

"Aww, Pabu likes you." Bolin said

"Yeah, that or the fact that I have sugar-kane scented perfume on my neck." Korra said tiredly.

"Either way, so what are you doing today? If you're feeling up to it we were wondering if you wanted to do an emergency training session considering we have another match today." Bolin said. Mako still hadn't said anything and she was wondering why.

"Okay, give me 10 minutes to get ready." Korra said.

"Okay, we can just wait outside." Bolin again said.

"Kay then." Korra said as she started pulling out fresh clothing.

As soon as Mako and Bolin left Pabu quickly scurried after them and they closed the door. She quickly changed her clothing and put her hair back up into her wolf ponytail and put her bangs up into her two blue hair chips. After that she put on some more of her sugar-kane perfume. After that she walked down the stairs and met up with the guys.

"Well let's go then." Korra said, glad that she could finally talk things out with Mako.


	4. Latin

On the ferry ride to the arena, Mako had been completely silent while Korra and Bolin made casual conversation. When the ferry stopped, Mako got off as fast as he could and quickly walked back inside the arena.

Korra was worried that maybe she had said something last night, did something to upset him. She decided that it best not make a scene so she would ask him later. Bolin followed Korra inside and they met up with Mako outside the door. He nodded to the door to the right and then walked into the gym. Korra had no idea what he meant by the nod at the right door, but then she realized that on the door was a symbol. Wait, no, it wasn't a symbol it was a word. It was written in Latin, a second language to her. She read it and was shocked, she walked into the gym and there was Mako waiting for her.

"You broke up with Asami." Korra said blankly

"Yeah, I mean we're still friends and she's still funding us and all, I just…" Mako stated quietly.

"How did you know." Korra said

"Know what." Mako questioned.

"That I speak Latin. I never told you that." Korra said walking closer to him.

"Janorra told me when I when I came to your house ealier today." Mako chuckled at her nervousness.

"Oh, okay then. We should start training then." Korra said. "We can talk later, okay?"

"Corse" Mako said.

Just then Bolin walked in along side Pabu and soon enough, they started training.

"_God, what am I gonna say to him."_ Korra thought.


	5. Earth Bender Hearing

Fire, water and earth had been exchanged for three hours until Mako called it. They were all tired and sweaty and all happy to be done today. Korra went over to Mako and grabbed her water sitting right next to him. She takes a sip, turns around and realizes that Bolin had left. When she turns back around she only has a split second to react to Mako, because all of a sudden, his lips were on hers. About 5 seconds later, he pulled away.

"Well, that was, uh, bracing…" Korra said shocked at what had just happened.

"Yeah." Mako said smiling.

"So…" Korra said not knowing what to say because the atmosphere in the room has gotten very awkward.

"Do you want to, umm, maybe, go out sometime, with me?" Mako said shyly and blushing.

"I'd love to." Korra said. Then she remembered Tenzin said to be home at 2. It was 1:55.

"Dang!" She said looking at her watch. "I'm late." Quickly she gathered her things, kissed Mako's cheek, and disappeared out of the room.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," Mako said under his breath.

"I heard that!" shouted Korra from the hallway.

"_Oh right, earth bender hearing."_ Mako thought, blushing harder now.


	6. Parents

"So what did you want me for?" Korra asked as she plopped down on the chair in Tenzins office.

"I wanted to talk to you. Your parents are coming to visit and I was wondering if you could take tomorrow off of training so you could show them around republic city?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah sure, they'll love it here." Korra said getting up. "I gotta go back, Bolin wanted to talk to me about the finals, I'll see you later!" Korra said as she left the room.

"I…" Tenzin sighed and shook his head.

Korra ran out of the temple so quickly she ran into Janora and Ikkie.

"Hi Korra, where are you going in such a hurry. Are you going to see the handsome firebender boy?" Janora asked.

"His name is Mako and no. I'm going to see Bolin. I have to talk to him about the pro bending finals." Korra said annoyed by the fact that they always ask that.

"Oh, okay then, have fun." Janora said as she and Ikkie walked away.

"I will!" I shouted back.

I jumped onto Naga and was on my way to the pro bending arena.


	7. Tattoo

"Okay thanks, see you tonight Bolin." She said as she looked at him walking out of the room and waving. As she closed the door she turned around and ran right into Mako. I started falling but he caught he in his arms and pulled me up to his chest. He then looked down on me smirking.

"Looks like you can't keep your hands off of me. I mean I know I'm irresistible but still…" Mako started but Korra cut him off.

"Look Mako any other day I would talk but right now I really have to get going." Korra rushed her words. She started pulling herself away from Mako but he pulled her even closer.

"Again, please Korra spend some time with me." Mako practically begged.

Korra felt bad but she had to get ready for her parents. "Mako, I promise I will but, I need to get back to the Air Temple. I'll see you tonight for the tournament." She again kissed his cheek and left again. Mako felt hurt and was wondering what was going on with her. He decided he would follow her to see what she was up to.

Back at the Air Temple…

Korra had just gotten back and felt bad that she rejected Mako, but she did have to do her daily traditional firebending yoga and the make preparations for her parent's arrival. She changed into a white strapless bra wrap and a white skirt that went down mid thigh. She took her hair out of the blue tribe chips she had and set them in a crystal dish on her dresser. Her hair went down 2 inches passed her shoulders and was layered. Her side bangs went down just past her right eye. She walked outside into the outdoor temple where she learned how to go through the air maze and started. She moved very slowly just barley letting the fire burn out of her fingertips. What she didn't know was that Mako had followed her and was watching her intently. Slowly she turned so her back was facing him and that's when he saw her tattoo. It was a small water tribe tattoo in black ink on the small of her back. He was so not expecting that, that he made a confused noise so quiet but loud enough for Korra to hear. Korra instantly turned around and screamed.

"MAKO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She attempted to cover her torso with her arms to no anvil.

I was worried so I came to check on you, but then I saw you firebending so I thought I would watch. Only then I saw your tattoo and got confused and you know the rest." Mako said. " It's a nice tattoo, how come I've never seen it before?" He said smirking.

"Because maybe I didn't want you to." Korra said annoyed.

Mako put his hands up in defense. " Hey sorry, didn't mean to offend you or something.

"No, it's okay it's just, this is my tribes seal and I guess it just brought up some old feelings." Korra said.

"Oh okay then. Hey what kind of firebending was that you were doing? You seemed so in control, like it was a part of you.

"Fire is a part of me, and you too. Everyone always thinks that it's death and destruction, but fire is life. It pulses and beats and burns and consumes. One true master should be in control with it, if your not, then you could end up not only burning someone, but your soul. Fire is always inside of you Mako, it's what keeps us going, keeps us breathing, keeps us burning." Korra said.

"Wow, was that avatar speak?" Mako questioned.

Korra went back to her movements. "In way, yes. But it's 100% true. Don't psyche yourself out. You have to be careful with your breathing. You breath in, and then…" Korra breathed out a stream out fire. " You breath out." Korra finished.

"Mako stood there shocked. He had heard rumors of people being able to breath out fire but never thought they would be true. "Whoa. That was...amazing." Korra kept moving not even acknowledging his compliment. Finally he spoke up. "Do you think you could teach me?" Korra suddenly stopped and turned to face him.

"It's not that easy. I have been learning traditional firebending since I was 7." Korra said.

"Please Korra, It could be a way for us to hang out." Mako again begged.

"Take your shirt off." Korra said as she wet back to her movements.

"What?" Mako said puzzled not sure if she really meant for him to strip down and article of clothing.

"I said, take your shirt off." Korra said again in a neutral tone.

Mako was still confused but did as she instructed. He stripped out of his shirt, scarf, and gloves. He then joined her.

"So what do I do?" Mako asked.

"Just do what I do." Korra said. Mako did this and at first he was a little shaky but by the time the hour was over, he was able to copy her almost perfectly. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Korra on the other hand had sweat dripping down her chin, onto her neck, down her chest, and onto her stomach. She was only sweating because as she was doing this she was meditating.

"Whoa Korra, are you okay, you look really sweaty and exhausted. " Mako said concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just connecting to the spiritual side when I was bending." Korra said. "hey, nice work today, but I got other things I need to do so I'll see you tonight at the tournament. She walked away and all Mako could do was stare at her tattoo.


	8. Kylee

Korra walked into her room. She stripped out of her sweaty wraps and changed back into her trademark water tribe outfit. She put her hair back up and walked downstairs to the dining room where everyone already sat. she sat down next to Mako.

"Korra, there is something, important, I need to talk to you about." Tenzin spoke slowly.

"Okay, what's the damage?" Korra asked.

"Apparently, your parents are unable to make it. They have…other…pressing matter to attend to in the South Pole." Tenzin said.

"What happened?" Korra asked standing up.

"It appears that…Kylee has returned."

"What?!" Korra asked freaking out.

"Wait, who's Kylee?" Bolin asked puzzled

"My…twin sister." Korra said through gritted teeth.

**A/N OM fricken G it has been so long since I updated. Sorry it's so short but my friend said I NEEDED to update. I promise I will update again soon!**


End file.
